And You Are?
by Ree-B
Summary: Just when they thought everything had settled down and accident brings mamoru his past... and ONLY his past!
1. Prologue: Watch out!

And you are?  
By: Ree-B  
Rating: PG-13  
This is a romance fic that takes place after all the fighting, but before Crystal Tokyo.  
It is a Usa/Mamo romance with some angst.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
Prologue * Watch out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, and if I did, I would be on a cruise to the Caribbean   
right now, not writing this story. (j/k)   
  
(Author's POV)  
  
It was peaceful. They fought the occasional rouge monster, but nothing big. Serena and   
Darien sat at a booth in the arcade where they had met. Serena didn't know why Darien   
had brought her here. They were college students now, although Serena didn't mind   
being able to play video games. Andrew now owned the arcade but was never around   
anymore. The arcade brought back bad memories for both of them. Memories of when   
they first met and they used to fight like cats and dogs. It's hard to believe that such a   
great couple used to be enemies but it's true. But the arcade also brought back wonderful   
memories like countless shared milkshakes, their first date was here, their fist kiss as   
Serena and Darien was here at the very booth they were sitting at. Today was the   
anniversary of the day they had met, eight years ago. Darien sat watching Serena play   
games. She would lose and attempt to beat the machine into letting her win. She made   
such a sight. Many of the kids laughed at the sight of a grown woman playing children's   
games. Darien stood up and walked to her side. He placed his arm around her waist   
and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Do you want to play again?" He kissed her neck lightly. She nodded her head and he   
placed a few more coins in her hand. Then stayed at her side to watch her play. A man  
in a sharp business suit walked in and headed to the counter when he spotted the   
couple.  
  
"Darien? Serena?" They couple turned around to see…  
  
"ANDREW!!" Serena yelled and leapt into his arms. She gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were Mr. Boss-Man now?"  
  
"Yeah I am but I always come in and check on the store on Saturdays. But what are you   
two up to?"  
  
"We are celebrating when we met."  
  
"Which reminds me of something, Buns. I'll go get it from the car and be right back." He   
kissed her lightly on the cheek and headed out the door. Andrew and Serena talked as   
Darien crossed the street to the red mustang and took out a small object. Serena   
watched him as he started to cross back to the arcade. He had the biggest smile on his   
face. Just then a blue truck came speeding down the road. Darien didn't see it until it hit   
him. He was sprawled across the pavement as the truck sped away. For a second, her   
world stopped. All she could see in that moment was her one true love laying in a puddle   
of his own blood. Serena screamed and raced to his side. His blood seemed to be   
everywhere. She called his name, but he didn't answer. He was unconscious. She   
placed his head in her lap. The red liquid stained her dress. She didn't notice.  
  
"Darien, no, wake up. Come on baby, can you hear me?" A crowd had gathered around   
her and Andrew came up beside her. She threw her purse to him.  
  
"There's a phone in there. Call an ambulance!" He did as she said. And she resumed   
to trying to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he reached up his hands and   
placed them on either side of her face. He brushed away her tears pouring down.  
  
"…Don't cry…Serenity…" Then his eyes rolled back into his head and his arms fell back   
to the ground. No, he couldn't be gone. She checked his pulse. It was still there, but   
barely. Motoki came up beside her, kneeling on the other side of Darien's head.  
  
"The ambulance is on its way. How is he?" But Usagi didn't hear him. She was lost in   
the image of her love sprawled in front of her with blood seeping from the back of his   
head and his limbs at weird angles. She rocked him back and forth.  
  
"Darien, No. Darien talk to me. Darien…sob…Darien…"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
As much as I hated to put our dear Tux through any pain, I had to do it. You'll see   
why. Just tune in for the next chapter.  
  
Ja ne  
Ree-B  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 1

And you are?  
  
By: Ree-B  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
This is a romance fic that takes place after all the fighting, but before Crystal   
  
Tokyo.  
  
It is a Usa/Mamo romance with some angst.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Everything was a blur.  
  
She was still reeling from it all.  
  
She was at his side, whispering words of love and comfort, even though her inner  
  
voice kept telling her that he couldn't hear. But she wouldn't give up. She   
  
COULDN'T give up!  
  
Faint sirens in the distance told her the ambulance was on it's way. Why can't   
  
it get here any faster! They would know how to stop the bleeding. Goddess, there   
  
was so much blood! She tried to close her eyes to it. But all she could as her   
  
lids closed was the vision of her loves body as it slammed into the front of the   
  
oncoming car. She could feel it the moment he had been hit. His pain radiated   
  
through her whole being. The pain was too much. Where was that ambulance!  
  
As if on cue, she could hear someone calling her name.  
  
"..erena? Serena, the ambulance..." The voice kept fading in and out as is her   
  
mind was grasping at the words slowly. "...away from him. Serena?" The thought   
  
of moving from his side jerked her back to reality.  
  
"Huh? What did you say, Andrew?"  
  
"I said that the ambulance was here. They need you to move back, Serena, so they   
  
can move him into the vehicle."  
  
"No. I can't leave. I have to stay with him!" She pushed at Andrew's arms as   
  
he tried to pull him up next to him.  
  
"Shh. It's okay, Serena. They just need to get him to the hospital."  
  
The hospital. That's right! The doctors in the hospital will make him better.   
  
Then she could see him smile again. Feel his fingers brush back her bangs. He   
  
would get better.  
  
Before she knew it, the white walls of the hospital filled her vision. She didn't   
  
know how she had gotten there. Maybe Andrew had brought her? All she knew now was   
  
that she had to wait. Wait for him to return from surgery. And wait for the   
  
doctors to tell her what was going on. Wait. Damn it! She didn't want to wait!  
  
"I have to see him!" She declared matter of factly as she stood up suddenly.   
  
Andrew calmed her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"It won't be much longer, Serena. Just hold on and let the doctors do their   
  
thing. Then you can go in to see him. She started to pace restlessly. Andrew   
  
was just about to physically shove her in a seat to keep still when four woman   
  
came pounding through the ER door. Noticing them as Serena's close friends, he   
  
thanked the gods for the welcome distraction for the blonde.  
  
"Sere?!" All four ladies came around the blond in a fierce hug.  
  
"What happened, Serena? Andrew didn't tell us much over the phone." Amy was eager   
  
to extract information from the blond. But her words just brought tears to   
  
Serena's eyes.  
  
"He was just *sniff* going to the car *sniff* and then *sniff sniff* he was laying   
  
there *sniff* OH GODDESS, he was bleeding so much!" At this she broke down into   
  
tears and sank to the floor. Lita gave Amy a quick 'why-the-hell-did-you-make-her-  
  
think-about-it' kind of look as she cradled their princess on the floor.  
  
Minutes, maybe hours passed. Serena had calmed down long ago. But she remained   
  
in her position on the floor, Lita wrapped neatly around her small frame. No one   
  
was talking. Almost like a mutual agreement that any sound might bring tears back   
  
into the blonde's eyes. It hurt them all to see their normally cheerful friend so   
  
wrought with sadness.  
  
Then out of the blue, a doctor stepped up to them. They all turned as one when he   
  
cleared his throat. At first glance, all Serena could focus on was the spatters   
  
of blood on the doctors scrubs. Then her eyes came to a blood smeared face. It   
  
was grim and unhappy.  
  
"Are you the family of Darien Shields." He paused for a yes or no and received a   
  
curt nod from Andrew. "We did the best that we could in surgery. But he is still   
  
not doing well. He is asleep still and we are keeping a close eye on him. Once   
  
he wakes we will let you know."  
  
"When can I see him?" Serena was now on her feet.  
  
The doctor raised his hand in submission. "Once he is awake we can address that   
  
issue."  
  
"That's not good enough, Damn it! I HAVE to see him." Raye stepped up beside   
  
her. Trying to soothe her with a hand on her arm she said,  
  
"They will let us know, Sere. He needs to rest now." For a second Serena almost   
  
sat down to wait when she felt a twinge in her. It was the most horrible pain she   
  
had ever felt. She started to double over when she realized it was not from her.   
  
It was from Darien. He was awake and in terrible pain. Then an overwhelming   
  
power swept over her. It was Darien's power. He was trying to heal himself!  
  
"He's awake. Oh Goddess don't leave me!" She took off down the hall. Running to   
  
a room which she need not know the number. But she knew he was there. She FELT   
  
he was there. The doctor along with a couple of nurses were hot on her trail   
  
along with the rest of her friends. When she reached the door she paused only   
  
long enough to see his body engulfed in a golden aura on the hospital bed. She   
  
let out a terrified gasp as she ran to his side. Tears blurred her vision.   
  
Without a second thought to who may have been watching she reached inside herself   
  
and drew out her power of the silver crystal. As she joined her power with his   
  
own, the room brightened in a mix of white and gold.  
  
At the door, The doctors and nurses were staring in wonder. Amy pulled out her   
  
mercury computer to gauge their monarchs energy levels. As far as she could tell,   
  
Darien was almost cleared of all injuries he had acquired. But his energy was   
  
draining fast. "They need our energy!" That was all the prompt the other ladies   
  
needed as they each called upon their scout powers. Soon the colors of red,   
  
green, blue, and orange mingled among the golden/silver atmosphere of the room.  
  
Serena instantly felt the power boost of her scouts. It was working. She could   
  
feel him grow stronger. She reached out to his body with her mind. Mental   
  
fingers worked their way down his body, checking each injury with care to find   
  
them all healed. With a sigh of relief she pulled back her powers. As she felt   
  
the scouts pull back as well as Darien, she felt the drain on her and slumped to   
  
her knees. Audible gasps were heard from her friends as they fairly flew to her   
  
side.  
  
"I'm okay, guys. Just a little tired." They set her in a chair pulled up close   
  
to Darien's hospital bed. The doctor, still in his bloodied scrubs, came to check   
  
Darien's vital signs.  
  
"I don't understand?" His brow was creased. "All of his wounds are gone. How did   
  
it happen? And what was with the light show?!"  
  
Serena stared at her love. He was better now. That's all that mattered. But in   
  
healing him, she had dug them all into a deep hole that would be extremely had to   
  
get out of. She glanced to Mina. Her gaze was not missed as they thought about   
  
how to cover-up their obvious display of power. The quiet Amy spoke in low tones   
  
to Serena.  
  
"Can you erase their memories?" She knew Amy was referring to the power of the   
  
silver crystal.  
  
The blond just shook her head. "There are too many people who saw and there would   
  
be too much to cover up. I don't think I could do it at full health, more or less   
  
in this weakened state after using so much energy."  
  
"What if we waited until you got more strength back? Could you do it if we   
  
combined energy with you?" Mina asked. Amy was punching some numbers on her   
  
Mercury computer once more as Serena thought it over. Just as Serena was about to   
  
suggest trying it, Amy interrupted her.  
  
"No!" All heads turned to her. "It would still drain way too much energy from   
  
you. We can't risk it! We'll just have to find another way. I think if we   
  
revealed that we had powers but left out that we were sailor scouts, we might be   
  
okay."  
  
"And if anyone is still doubtful, Lita can threaten them to make sure they don't   
  
squeal." Lita cracked her knuckles in excitement. But one look from Serena told   
  
her it was NOT going to happen.  
  
"I think we should gain their trust." Surely they would listen to reason, right?  
  
"And it helps to have someone who can secure the area." A new voice rang from the   
  
doorway. All heads turned to the tall lady. She wore a medical lab coat with an   
  
I.D. badge reading 'Dr. Mizuno' on it. It was Amy's mother. The ladies let out a   
  
sigh on relief. This would be much easier with the Hospital Head of Department on   
  
their side. "I want everyone in this room, now." She ushered the various nurses   
  
and the doctor into the room. "No one is leaving this room until I say so."   
  
After everyone had settled down she closed the door and walked over to Darien's   
  
bed where the girls hovered around. Amy made as she was going to tell her   
  
everything when Ms. Mizuno held up her hand. "I know, Amy. I have known for   
  
awhile, dear. I did not say anything so I would not cause alarm. But it seems   
  
now that I can help you in your predicament. Once we get everything handled you   
  
can finish in the gaps I have figured out." She then turned to Serena. "I am   
  
pleased to meet you at last, Serena. I wish it was on better terms. Do you have   
  
any ideas?"  
  
"Ideas are really not my strong suit. That's where your daughter comes into our   
  
group. She's GREAT with stuff like that." Amy blushed at the compliment and   
  
turned to her mother.  
  
"I was actually thinking that maybe if we..."  
  
*SLAM*  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
I know this is a bad place to stop. But I just HAD to do it. Anyways, I hope   
  
you enjoyed it. Hopefully next chapter I can get into the full angsty part of   
  
the story. This chapter just had to much that had to happen. Sorry.  
  
See ya next chapter!  
  
Ree-B  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com  
  
www.geocities.com/total_ai/index.html 


End file.
